Gas generating devices for safety arrangements on a vehicle have, in part, gas conduit pipes which have the advantage that the gas generator can be arranged further away from the gas consumer (e.g. gas bag or belt tensioner). Furthermore, gas conduit pipes also make possible an outflow to the consumer which occurs across a larger area and is more uniform, e.g. in the case of a window bag having a large area, in which a gas conduit pipe with lateral outflow openings distributed over its length may extend into the interior of the window bag.
With regard to an unintentional activation of the gas generator during transportation or storage, the gas generators are to be constructed so as to be neutral with respect to thrust in the non-installed state. DE 100 33 319 A1 describes a generic gas generating device, in which according to FIG. 3 a tube having a flange is fastened from outside to one side of the outer housing. The tube carries latching hooks which engage into openings in the outer housing.